Fight For My brother
by lizzieten
Summary: what if things didn't turn out the way it did in the movie used to be called fight between brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Fight between brothers

My head hurting from crashing into the tree; I wondered why I wasn't able to steer. Sitting there silently while mom cleaned the cut on my forehead. I heard old man Vic talking to my dad.

"No, wonder he couldn't steer, the harness wires crossed. You turn the left the wheels go right."

"How can that be?" Dad said kneeling down beside the racer and reaching inside and turning the steering wheel himself.

Then a thought occurred to me, Seth had been in the garage for an awful long time last night. I had wondered what he had been up now I guess I knew. Angrily, I turned my wheelchair and wheeled myself down the short distance of road from where I crashed and to where I lived. Seth was outside with a couple of his friends.

"You did it" I shouted at him as I got near to him.

"Did what?" Seth asked sounding confused.

"Messed up the steering on my racer", I said still very angry.

"I didn't touch your stupid racer Justin" Seth said and it sounded like he was trying to stay patient with me. That made me angrier that he wouldn't even admit it.

"Yes, you did you made me wreck"

"You wrecked it was your own fault" Seth replied.

"Justin, why would Seth mess up your racer?" Seth's friend Annie asked.

"Because he's jealous that Dad helped me build it" I replied.

"That is such a crock" Seth said with a hard edge to his voice, I could tell he was starting to get mad. I glared at him wishing he would admit it already. I very rarely picked fights with anybody much more my own brother, but this time I thought I had reason too.

"You're just afraid I'm gonna win"

"You couldn't win if you wanted" Seth retorted.

"Says who" I shouted getting even more angry at him.

"Everyone, mom and dad are only going along because they feel sorry for you" Seth said glaring at me.

"I may be crippled at least I'm not crazy" I shot back at him. Seth stared at me before replying.

"I'm not crazy" I could tell I had surprised him and that he didn't want to lose face in front of his friends.

"No, then how come you see a shrink?" at the look of surprise on his friends faces I continued "that's right my brother, the bigshot, nuts, cookoo, completely wacko"

"Shut up, Justin" Seth screamed getting in my face like he was going to hit me, lucky for me his friends tried to hold him back.

"Come on bigshot hit me" I urged him, I knew he would get in a whole lot of trouble for it and so did he. So he just settled for screaming in my face.

"Just once, just once I wish I could beat you up like a regular brother but I can't because you're special" he yelled getting more angry than I was to begin with. He knew I hated being called special .

"Am not" I shouted back.

"Because of you we can't go on vacations like real families because of you we're always broke." \now that wasn't fair for him to blame that on me so I said the only thing I could think of at the time.

"Shut Up" but Seth continued with his rant: "you wanna know why I go to therapy Justin, it's because I'm sick of all the hassle and I'm sick of you."

I realize that since I pretty much humiliated Seth in front of his friends he was only looking for a way to get back at me and didn't mean what he said. It still hurt nonetheless to hear those words come from his mouth, being stupid and not knowing when to quit I replied:

"So get a lobotomy" Seth glared at me before saying "I hate you I wish you were dead" Seth turned and stormed into the house slamming the door as hard as he could.

I sat there in shocked silence for a minute, I was still angry over Seth messing up my racer, knowing that Seth knew that it could have potentially have killed me. But he doesn't seem to care if you're even alive a little voice in my head said. Sighing I turned my wheelchair around and headed for the garage. I had to get my car fixed before my first race. I rolled into the garage and found Dad already working on the racer. I rolled over silently as I watched him struggle to loosen some wires.

"I heard the shouting match between you and Seth" he said. As loud as we had been it didn't surprise me in the least that he had heard. "so," I said "he started it, he messed with my racer."

"No, he didn't I was the one that got the wires crossed Seth would never do anything that would hurt you" I thought about the last words Seth had said before going into the house:

"I hate you I wish you were dead" Dad for once was wrong, Seth did hurt me, but I wouldn't tell that to Dad. Sighing, I grabbed a tool my Dad was trying to reach but couldn't; I handed it to him but said nothing.

Maybe you should go and apologize to Seth" Dad said "I don't want there to be any bad blood between you two."

Too late I thought some things can't be changed I had the feeling Seth would never talk to me again for as long as we both lived. But I guess I should try to talk to him.

"Seth, will never talk to me again" I told my dad

"Why not?" he asked while pulling on some wires.

"I kinda told everyone about his going to therapy."

"So you humiliated Seth for something he didn't do?" Dad asked.

"At the time I didn't know he didn't do it" I protested "you know how he's been these last few days"

"Yes, I do but you still can't go around accusing people of things they didn't do" Dad said I sighed, I knew I deserved this lecture but I didn't want to hear it.

A few minutes later I heard Mom's van pull out of the drive and I knew she had to go show a house. I knew this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Seth, so I rolled myself out of the garage and into the house, knowing Seth would be in our bedroom, so I rolled down the hallway and opened and shut the door behind me once I was in the room. Taking a deep breath I turned and faced Seth who was lying on the bed tossing and catching his baseball.

"Seth" I said quietly, Seth gave no indication that he was going to answer. "Seth, I want to say sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did" I said quietly hoping he would accept my apology and we could move on with life.

"Too bad the damage is done" was all Seth said putting his ball back on the nightstand beside the bed. He turned over on his side his back towards me.

That went well I thought as I rolled over to my bed and placed my wheelchair right next to the bed and pulled myself and my dead weight legs onto my unmade bed. As I lay down all I could hear was Seth's words:

"I hate you I wish you were dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two fight between brothers

I lay in my bed still angry at Justin. I couldn't believe he had reveled that I was seeing a shrink. I never wanted to tell anyone especially my friends. Too late for that now I muttered. I was never going to speak to my little brother again, not if I could help it. I knew I would have to eventually but until that day it was the silent treatment.

I heard the door open and saw Justin enter the room. I knew he was coming in to apologize but I didn't want to hear it, in fact I wouldn't. I turned my back towards him.

"Seth," I did hear his muffled voice that did sound sorry but I still chose to ignore it "Seth, I just wanted to say sorry I should never have said what I did."

"Too bad damage is done" was the only thing I said in way of reply. After that I heard him roll over his bed and get out of his wheelchair and lay down.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I needed to go to sleep but I heard a soft crying coming from across the room. I felt kind of bad then for the harsh words that I had spoken to him. But he shouldn't have opened his mouth about me going to therapy. Besides how did he find that out anyways? I never told him and I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad didn't say anything. Oh well, it was a mystery I would have to wait to solve I needed my sleep so I decided to ignore Justin's crying. Tomorrow I had a long day of soccer practice and I needed all the rest I could get. After all the team needed me this season.. It kind of bothered me that everyone expected me to be a perfect athlete . I have always done very well in all the sports I've played but I've also wondered if I would still have all the friends I had if I wasn't as good as I was. I hoped so but with teenagers the slightest bit of scandal got you talked about. Which is what every teenager in middle school hoped to avoid. Sighing, I decided I would think about more tomorrow and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Justin crying.

A little while later I woke up to the sound of Justin puking. I groaned this is exactly what I needed to be kept awake by him puking his guts out. I heard the door open and someone enter the room.

"Poor baby" I heard Mom whisper before kneeling down beside Justin's bed. "looks like its going to be one of those nights" and I knew she meant the kind of night where any of us hardly got any sleep. Because he would \be puking the majority of the night. I groaned I really didn't need this right now.

"Seth," I heard Mom say " you know it's not Justin's fault he's sick"

"Sure it's not" I muttered suddenly feeling even more agitated at Justin. Nothing more was said as Justin was cleaned up and I finally drifted off to sleep once more.

The next morning when I had awoken the first thing I noticed was the absence of Justin which was a good thing. Because I still wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Stretching, I slowly sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, I headed for my closet and grabbed some clothes. I got dressed quickly and headed out of my room and headed straight for the kitchen. Justin was sitting at the table eating. So I poured myself a bowl of cereal and went outside. Sitting down on a bench on the porch, I ate quickly and silently. When I finished , I went back inside and put my bowl in the sink. I grabbed my soccer bag and left the house ignoring Justin sitting in the drive. I got into the truck and waited for Dad.

Five minutes later we were on our way to the school, which was only a ten minute drive from our house. Not a word was spoken until we got to the school and I got out of the truck.

"Have a good practice" Dad called as I started the short walk to the soccer field.

"I will" I called back over my shoulder and headed towards my friend Brad.

"Speaking to your little brother yet?" he asked as we began our warm ups.

"Of course not" I replied "I told you I wasn't going to speak to him again." I bent down and touched my toes while stretching my legs.

"You can't ignore him for the rest of your life" Brad said "you live in the same house, you eat at the same table, and more importantly you share the same bedroom"

"I can try" I replied "besides he had no right to open his mouth about that considering it was a private matter."

"You know it's not such a bad thing to be seeing a shrink" Brad said "I'm pretty sure your not the only person at this school who goes to therapy"

"yeah, maybe so, but I am pretty sure I'm the only one whose little brother divulged that information in front of all of my friends" I said as I finished warming up and headed out onto the field to do my twenty laps around the field.

As I ran I thought about what it must be like to be a kid in wheelchair, whom had never walked a day in their life and probably never would. I had played many sports in my young life, but Justin would never be able to play regular sports like me. Except here recently he did find a sport if you could call it that, that he was able to do it was called soapbox racing. The sport sounded pretty dumb to me. What was the point in getting in a miniature car going downhill. How was that a sport? It sounded more like a science project than an actual sport. I didn't want to go to his race this weekend but I knew Mom and Dad would make me since Justin came to every single one of my games. Looks like it was time to find a good book even if I wasn't much of a reader.

After getting dressed I headed out to the parking lot to where I knew Dad or Mom would be waiting. When I got there the lot was empty and from what I could see of the street no car was coming in either direction. Just great it looked like I would be walking home, even though it wasn't that far away I was not looking forward to it. My soccer bag was heavy and I didn't want to carry it for twenty minutes but it looked like I would have to. I bet Justin was the reason no one was here to pick me up.

I sighed and hefted my bag onto my shoulder and walked towards the sidewalk. It took me twenty minutes to get home and when I did get there. I noticed no one was home I guess Mom and Dad both had to work late tonight. I didn't bother to glance down the street, if I had I would have seen the completely destroyed race. I would have know what had happened and where everybody was. Instead I went straight into the house without thinking that there was anything wrong. What I didn't realize was that if Mom and Dad were at work Justin should have been home and he wasn't. the possibility that he was hurt didn't even cross my mind.


	3. trouble

Chapter three: Trouble

Justin's POV

I was practicing for my third soapbox race out on the nearly empty street in front of my house. Dad had parked his truck in one lane so I wouldn't have to worry about cars coming towards in that lane.

The fight I'd had with Seth yesterday was still in my mind and I knew he was still mad at me because he wasn't talking to me as of yet. Though his words and now his actions were hurting me I knew I had to try and focus on what I was doing so I could try and improve my time and maybe then I would actually win a race. His words kept ringing in my head and I tried to ignore them but I couldn't, I needed somehow to prove that I was just as good as my older brother, Seth, it was all I ever wanted to do.

I took a deep breath as Dad pulled me back and pushed me forward to race downhill. It started out great, nothing it seemed could stop me, until a dog chasing a squirrel ran out into the lane I was racing in and stopped.

I twisted the steering wheel hard to the right, not paying any attention to the fact that a truck was fast heading my way. I also, didn't notice that the truck was swearing, a sure indication that the drive was drunk, which was highly odd because we never got any drunk drivers in our neighborhood. When I did notice it was nearly too late to do anything, although I did jerk the wheel hard to the right at the same time that the driver jerked his wheel to the right.

As I felt the truck tires hit my car I wondered if I would ever get the chance to make things right with Seth. I could feel my wooden car being utterly decimated. I closed my eyes awaiting the pain that I knew would come and it did. I felt the tires hitting , crushing my ribs, my chest which felt like it would explode at any second and in my mind all I could hear as the second tire came rolling down on me was Seth's words I hate you I wish you were dead. "you might get your wish, Seth" I muttered as my world turned black.

Shelia's(MOM) POV~

I watched as Myron pushed Justin forward; and as Justin began his trek downhill. I ignored the nervous feeling in my stomach thinking it had something to do with the fact that Justin was trying to improve his time, Justin hadn't been doing very well in the few races he had been in. He's lost the two other races. Even though he didn't place, Justin was always happy, I guess the fact that he finished made him happy.

Justin wanted to be just as good at sports as Seth was. But since he had spent in entire twelve years in a wheelchair he was limited in a way that Seth was not. I knew it bothered Justin that he couldn't do everything his seemingly perfect older brother could do. I also knew that to some extent it bothered Seth that Justin couldn't do much in the way of sports.

Seth was a great older brother; he never let anyone even his friends so much as tease or make fun of Justin. I remember one time Seth got suspended from school for fighting. He had punched a kid in the mouth for calling Justin a half person. Seth never could stand for anyone to say anything cruel to his baby brother.

The boys always seemed to get along, they've never really had very many fights. Although yesterday Myron told me they had gotten into a whopper of one which is very surprising and the fact that Seth still wasn't talking to Justin this morning. I hoped they got over it soon because whether they realized it or not they needed and depended on each other a whole lot.

Because of these thoughts I was distracted and didn't see the dog run out into the middle of the lane Justin was using. I didn't see Justin swerve to miss it. I did however manage to catch site of a drunk driver swerve right into my youngest child.

I watched in horror as the truck turned the racer into splinters. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see them hit Justin but it was too late I witnessed the truck crush his chest.

"No" I screamed as Myron, Vic, and myself too off towards Justin's limp body. I reached him first and kneeled down beside him. I wanted to vomit at the site of Justin lying in all that blood.

While Vic took off to his house to call the paramedics. Myron and myself pulled Justin out of the scrap of wood that was a racer. Tears filled my eyes as I watched the weak and labored rhythm of Justin trying to breath.

"My poor baby" I cried out I wanted to pick him up and hold him close , to whisper that it would be okay but I knew I couldn't risk it because it would mean hurting him worse then he already was.

"How could this happen? When he's already been through so much" I asked wishing the paramedics would get here so they could help my baby. "he doesn't deserve this" I was falling to pieces. I couldn't believe this had happened after all our little world seemed about as perfect as it could be. Now this just shattered that mindset.

Five minutes later the paramedics had arrived they worked quickly to get Justin on the stretcher. Once they had him strapped down they placed an oxygen mask over his face and I hoped that it would help him breath easier. Anything to save my boy from the pain he was in. when they had him loaded into the ambulance I climbed in and sat beside him and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I'll meet you at the hospital" Myron said and he turned and took off running for the house with Vic right beside him. They knew Justin's life was on the line and they had better hurry up, there wasn't much time.

It took the ambulance ten minutes to reach the hospital and less then one to have him unloaded. I had prayed the entire way. Pleading with God not to take my youngest child I would do anything if only Justin would live. I had clutched to his hand terrified to let it go. Somehow thinking that, that was the only thing keeping him alive.

Once Justin was taken back into the ER, I went straight to the waiting room, I didn't want to be there but I knew that I wouldn't be allowed in the back with Justin. So I sighed as I sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs. I continued my plead with God, five minutes later Myron and Vic joined me in the waiting area.

"You left Seth at the school didn't you?" I asked Myron.

"I bet he's home by now" Myron said "I'll run home and get him and bring him here" Myron said getting up and heading towards the exit.

Myron's POV~

As I drove back to the house I could barely concentrate on the road. I couldn't believe what had witnessed and the fact that I wasn't able to do anything about it made me hurt worse. Knowing as a parent that I should have done something, anything to protect him and I wasn't able to. And it was no surprise that during all the melee that Seth had been forgotten. I bet he wondered where we were.

The site of all that blood and Justin lying in it made me sick to my stomach. I wanted to wash that memory away but I knew it would be with me for a long time to come.

I pulled into my drive a few minutes later and as was expected Seth was outside playing basketball. I rolled my window down and hollered at Seth to get in the truck.

"Why, I don't have a doctors appointment today" Seth called back.

"Because, Justin was in a really bad accident and he was rushed to the hospital" I replied and that's all it took Seth threw the basketball away and rushed to get in the truck.

"What happened?" Seth asked as I backed out of the drive.

"We were practicing for his race when a dog ran out into the lane Justin was using. Justin swerved to avoid hitting it and went into the other lane, the lane the truck was not blocking" I said "he swerved right into a drunk driver and he was hit."

"is he okay?" Seth asked I could hear the unspoken fear in his voice.

"I don't know" I relied "I left the hospital to come get you , we didn't know anything before I left." I could tell Seth was mulling over what I had told him so I said nothing while he sat there thinking for a moment.

"So it was bad" Seth asked as I turned into the hospital entrance.

"Very bad" I replied pulling into the first available parking space. We both jumped out and ran towards the ER entrance. Would Justin live or die?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Fear and Hope

~Seth's pov~

We had been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour and still we didn't know anything. I hated it; the worst part is always the not knowing. Not to mention that the fact of the matter was that I had said the kind of things I had to Justin that no brother should ever say. And it was really bugging me that I had refused to talk to him this morning, I had refused to accept his apology. I wished I had not been so stupid.

I stood up needing to stretch and longing to know how my brother was doing. I began to pace the white tiles. I could feel my stomach began to get nauseous. Justin had always said that I was good at worry, he had no idea and it looks like I had a very good reason to worry now.

"Why did this have to happen now?" I moaned. I really needed a chance to talk to my brother. I just wasn't so sure I would be able to, not from what Dad had told me about his condition.

"What happened to the driver?" I asked as I continued to pace.

"He kept driving but we gave the description of the truck to the police so I'm sure they are looking for him" Mom said and I hoped they caught him, how heartless of man must he be to hit a kid and leave him dying in the street. I really hoped he was caught and they threw the book at him.

Finally, I got tired of pacing and sat back down in the hard plastic chair; resting my head in my hands. I stared at the floor. How much longer would this take? I could not take the not knowing of how my little brother was doing. Maybe he was dead already and the doctors didn't want to come out and tell us just yet. I frowned I didn't think that, that would be very likely. I hoped they were trying to fix whatever was wrong with Justin. What worried me was if the shunt in Justin's head got damaged it would kill him. I hoped that his head had not been damaged very badly or at all, because that would take him from us.

"What's taking so long?" I grumbled, I knew my parents and Vic could hear the impatience in my voice, but I couldn't help it I was tired of waiting.

"He's probably in surgery, I'm sure he had plenty of broken bones" Mom said. Though it brought me no comfort, I just wanted to know if Justin was going to live or die.

"I hope its not his shunt that's broken" I said.

"It could be" Mom said "he hit his head pretty hard."

"If the shunt broke we wouldn't have to worry about anything else cause that alone would take him away from us." I said "and I don't want him to be."

"None of us do" Vic said "but it looks like fate is working be it for good or bad."

You don't understand I wanted to scream you don't know the things I said to him and now I may never get the chance to take it back.

I sighed and stood up; I needed to get some fresh air; it felt like I was going to suffocate.

"I'll be back" I muttered and headed for the exit. Once outside I breathed in deeply, the air felt good on my hot flesh. It was starting to get crowded in the waiting room and at times like these I hated crowds they always made things worse. The crowds only made me sicker to my stomach and I didn't need to vomit right now.

I wished I could get my mind off of the situation at hand but I couldn't. I stop thinking about the things I had said. What kind of brother does that make me? Not a very good one that's for sure. I mean after all what older brothers tell their crippled younger brother that he hated him and wished he was dead? I sure do regret the way I had acted now; boy, if I had known this was going to happen, and then maybe I would have kept my big mouth shut. Then again something's cannot be changed and maybe this was supposed to happen.

Sighing, I shoved my hands in my pockets and sat down on the brick wall out the emergency entrance. I never thought I would feel as crappy as I do now, and I'm not just talking about the guilt, although that does play a pretty big role at the moment. My stomach was really starting to bother me, I felt like I was about to vomit and I knew the stress from this situation was really doing me in.

"God, please don't take Justin yet, I have said some things to him that I never should have. I need a chance to make things right with him. Please don't let my little brother die" I finished my plea and stared at the ground. I did not want to imagine life without my little brother; I don't think I would be the same Seth H. Yoder without him. What scared me the most was that I didn't want to be the same without him.

I was glad I wasn't at home when this so called accident had happened. I would never have gotten that image of Justin lying in all that blood out of my head. That would have been too much for me to handle. I'm not the strongest person in the world, everyone would tell you that. There are a lot of things I am not able to handle. The death of my only little brother would top that list. I really wished I could go back in time and take those words back. I should be the one in the ER right now, not Justin. I deserved it more then he did. I was the one who should have to pay for the words that had come out of my mouth.

Tears began leaking from my eyes as I placed my head into my hands. This whole situation was entirely my fault. My own little brother was at death's door because of me. I would probably never get rid of this guilt that I was feeling. I would spend the rest of my life going to therapy because I was stupid and I ran my mouth when I should have kept quiet.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and without looking up I knew it was Mom.

"This whole things my fault" I whispered, my voice broken.

"No, its not" Mom said gently "Nothing you done could have caused this."

"I yelled at him" I said "I told him I hated him and that I wished he was dead."

"Seth," Mom said gently "You were angry, you say things you don't mean when you are angry" I sat there silently staring at the floor wishing I could believe what she was saying but I wasn't so sure that I could.

"I hate you I wish you were dead" my voice ringing through my head, playing like a tape that could not be stopped. I still couldn't believe I had told my handicapped brother that. I felt like crawling up in a hole and dying because I was so miserable. I didn't think this situation was fair but it did me think about how I had treated Justin and it made me sick to think that I might never be able to fix things between us. I stood up and began pacing again; I was nervous. I wanted to know right now what was going on and then again I didn't especially if the news was bad. I stopped pacing and stared at the entrance to the emergency room; this whole situation would be a whole lot better if I had a couple friends with me.

I headed back into the hospital and down the hallway to find a payphone. Right now I just really needed someone my age to talk too. Upon reaching the phone I grabbed a couple quarters from my pocket. I slide the money into the slot and dialed Brad's number. I knew he and Annie would come and wait with me. I hoped Brad would be home right now because his family would go out a lot. My fears were laid to rest as he answered the phone after two rings.

"Brad, its me Seth" I said flatly this would be harder than I expected it to be.

"Hey, Seth, what's up man?" Brad asked cheerfully. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Brad knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Seth, what's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital" I replied.

"Are you okay?" Brad asked, I knew he would think I was the one hurt.

"It's not me, its Justin" I said as tears began to fall down my face.

"What happened?" Brad asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"He was practicing for his race and a dog ran in his way and Justin swerved to miss it and he swerved right into a drunk driver." I whispered barely able to get the story past my lips.

"Do you know how he is?" my friend asked. He knew all about the shunt in Justin's head and he knew it would be bad news for Justin if it broke again.

"No, he's in surgery right now" I replied "I'm scared he's going to die and I'll never be able to make things right again.

"I know you are but you have got to think about Justin surviving all those other operations." Brad said "how about I call Annie and we come wait with you?"

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked I knew Brad knew just how much I was hurting right now and having him and Annie with me would make things easier.

"Not at all" Brad said "besides you shouldn't be alone right now"

"Thanks" I said grateful to my friend.

"Don't mention it; I'll call Annie and we'll come right over. You are at Mercy General right?'

"Yeah" I replied. We spoke for a few more minutes and then got off. I felt a little better knowing that my two best friends were coming. Hanging the phone up I headed back to the waiting room to do even more waiting. I hoped it wouldn't be too long before we found something out, I just hoped it would be good news. But I was starting to get a weird feeling about this whole situation.

Ten minutes later Brad and Annie arrived and headed straight for where I was sitting alone. I was glad to see them and stood when they reached me.

"Still no news?" Brad asked after we had all hugged and they exchanged condolences.

"No," I replied glumly " I wish I knew something, anything right now but we have gotten nowhere."

"Maybe no news is good news?" Annie suggested placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I doubt that" I said "not from the way my dad described Justin's condition."

We sat back down and once seated I put my head in my hands and continued to stare at the floor. Brad and Annie both sat with a hand on my shoulder. I could hear Mom, Dad and Vic talking but I ignored whatever it was they were discussing, though I had the feeling that it was me they were talking about. I was so miserable right now that nothing could affect me. I told Brad and Annie that it was my fault I was so miserable and they both disagreed with me.

"You were angry at Justin and said things you didn't mean. That did not cause this accident to happen" Annie said gently.

"I'm so scared that Justin's going to die" I whispered "I'm terrified that I can never make things right again."

"You're little brother will pull through this" Brad said "it might take a little while but eventually Justin will be okay." There was something about that statement that made the weird feeling return to my stomach.

* * *

ext chapter we will learn what is going on with Justin and I want to thank lilfiftyfour for help with some ideas. Thanks a lot I will also be trying to update this one some more.


End file.
